Accidents will happen
Accidents will happen ist eine Mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, die man von Reni Wassulmaier bekommt. Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (im Büro der Filmstudios) * Reni Wassulmaier: Was hältst du davon? Genial, oder? FRANKIE! (Renis tuntiger Assistent – mit Stift und Klemmblock „bewaffnet“ – scharwenzelt um ihn/sie herum) * Frankie: Genial, Reni. * Reni: Genial, Schätzchen. Die Geschichte unserer Zeit. Triumph und Niederlage. Mann. Frau. Und ich? Ich vereine sie alle. Kunst und Werbung. Zukunft und Vergangenheit. Mann und Frau. (Vic kommt in die Tür herein) * Reni: Frankie, wer ist dieser prachtvolle Mann? * Frankie: Keine Ahnung... wer sind Sie? * Victor Vance: Ich such jemanden namens Reni. Spitz sagte, du würdest was brauchen. (Reni präsentiert sich selbst) * Reni: Ta-dah! Etwas brauchen? Aaah! Koks, Schätzchen. Ich will Koks! Mami will sich das Näschen pudern, und zwar sofort. Du musst der Koks-Mann sein. (geht zu Frankie) * Reni: Frankie, der Koksmann ist da! (Vic guckt besorgt aus der Tür, während Reni und Frankie affig herumdackeln) * Victor: Geht’s nicht noch ein bisschen lauter? In Kuba haben sie dich noch nicht gehört. * Reni: Sei doch kein Spießer. Es ist doch nur ein bisschen Schnee. Verdammt noch mal, wir schreiben 1984, Schätzchen. Jeder ist auf Koks. * Victor: Ganz wie der Herr wünschen, äh... die Dame... äh... * Reni: Oh, Schätzchen. Ich bin universal, von beiden etwas. Reni Wassulmaier. Aber du bist einzigartig, Engelchen. (er/sie mustert Vic von allen Seiten) * Reni: Kann ich dich beim Ausziehen filmen? (Frankie platzt rein) * Frankie: Reni, wir haben ein Problem. * Reni: Nicht jetzt, Schätzchen. Ich flirte. Ich träume. Ein Château an der Loire, zwei Lover, eng umschlungen... (er/sie lehnt sich auf dem Schreibtisch zurück) * Frankie: Reni, der Stuntman hat gekündigt. Weil du ihm am Hintern rumgemacht hast. * Reni: Was? Das war doch nur Spaß. Das hier ist wahre Leidenschaft. (er/sie stolziert hastig zu Vic, geht in die Knie und umschlingt seine Beine mit den Armen) * Reni: Schätzchen, bitte. Rette mich. * Victor: Geh weg! * Reni: Hilf mir... * Victor: Was brauchst du? * Reni: Nur einen Fahrer. (Vic tritt zurück, damit Reni ihn nicht mehr an den Beinen festhalten kann) * Victor: Okay, in Ordnung. Geh nur weg. Hey, geh weg! (vor Renis Büro) * Victor: Also brauchst du keine Ware? * Reni: Ich brauche ein Sinnbild für das Unglück der Welt, Schätzchen. Wenn du anständig fährst, besorge ich dir mehr Kunden, als du dir vorstellen kannst. (steigt in einen weiß-rosafarbenen Maverick) * Reni: Also, Engelchen. Für diesen Werbespot brauchen wir Action, Action, Action. (hebt ab) * Reni'' (über Lautsprecher)'': Okay, Action! (während des Drehs...) * Reni: Mehr Action! Noch mehr Action! (... nachdem Vic über eine Rampe gesprungen ist) * Reni: Fantastisch! (nachdem Vic per Rampe in eine Wohnung gesprungen ist) * Reni: Im Kasten! Sehr schön! Mission Steig in den bereitgestellten roten Action-Infernus und fahr zum vereinbarten Punkt südlich des Vice-Point-Einkaufszentrum. Deine Aufgabe ist, Stunt-Fahrzeuge (ebenfalls rote Infernus) zu rammen, um deine Action-Anzeige oben zu behalten. Die Mission scheitert, wenn sie auf null geht oder dein Zeitlimit abläuft. Nach der Anzeige auf dem Screen „Action“ musst du einfach der Route folgen, die mit pinkfarbenen Säulen markiert ist. Sie führt kreuz und quer von Norden nach Süden. Jeder passierte Checkpoint bringt dir zehn Sekunden plus ein. Dein Infernus scheint vorübergehend wie ein Rhino-Panzer zu funktionieren: Jedes explodierte Stunt-Fahrzeug (mit einem roten Pfeil markiert) zählt auf deinem Action-Balken ordentlich was hinzu. Achte darauf, dass du bei Brücken und urplötzlich im Weg stehenden Sprungrampen nicht so springst, dass du im Wasser landest oder deinen Wagen aufs Dach legst, da sonst die Mission für dich an diesem Punkt ein Ende findet. Kurz vor dem letzten Checkpoint wird dir gesagt, du sollst eine richtige Geschwindigkeit aufbauen und richtig in Position gehen, um den letzten Sprung zu schaffen, der in eine Wohnung geht. Mach eine 90-Grad-Kurve und drück aufs Gas – die Fahrt durch die Ruine nördlich des Pay’n’Spray in Ocean Beach und der anschließende Sprung ins Fenster bzw. die Suite des gegenüberliegenden Hotels wird durch eine Filmsequenz erledigt. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Action-Infernus ins Wasser gerät oder sonst wie zerstört wird, die Action-Anzeige auf null geht oder deine Zeit abläuft. * Reni: Schrecklich! Zwecklos! Scheiße! („Scheiße“ sagt er/sie auch im englischen Originaltext) Neue Challenge Ab jetzt kannst du die Karmageddon-Mission „Crash!“ auf dem Gelände der Filmstudios starten. Fortsetzung Vorherige → Brawn of the Dead Nächste → Blitzkrieg Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht en:Accidents Will Happen es:Rodando en coche pl:Accidents Will Happen pt:Accidents Will Happen ru:Accidents Will Happen Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Reni-Wassulmaier-Missionen